


Totally Chesty

by Victor2K



Category: Art Wetherell, Eros Comix, Totally Spies, Treasure Chests (erotic comic)
Genre: Big Breasts, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, F/F, F/M, Gen, Lesbian, M/M, Orgy, big boobs, non sex chapters, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor2K/pseuds/Victor2K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Crossover that you will never see rivalled in life: Totally Spies/Treasure Chests (erotic comic series by Art Wetherell and Eros Comix). <br/>What if two guys decided to build a bar and build an empire from it? And what about if these same two men were able to enjoy the craziest fantasies ever with hot, busty and amazing women?</p><p>Don't even tempt to think, because it will become reality!</p><p>(Written in partnership with Sgt. Snake (who isn't member of Archive of our Own)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

TOTALLY CHESTY – THE SERIES

By Victor2K and Sgt. Snake

 

PROLOGUE

Steelport…

A seaside town, just an ordinary town at the coast.

That kind of place where everything seems peaceful and even boring at times.

Why a city like this might get the attention for a story written about it?

Because Steelport was the perfect place for a revolution. A sexy revolution if we can say that. One that no woman that lives at the town will ever forget. Ever.

To start talking about it, let’s talk about why this place is so important to the story. Steelport was a proud town back in time where steel industry needed a place to facilitate the exporting of their products around the world. For many decades, it was one of the most important places where steel could be shipped and a town grew up due to progress and the wealth around.

But things go up and down and then the steel companies that once flourished left for other cities and greener pastures. Steelport didn’t actually decay but the luster in the town diminished and the port lost much of its importance in the area.

Which remained was the beach, a pleasant place for the citizens and for the tourists that decide to ditch glitzy places and a few other places that still stand showing their glory. The town became more like of the regular suburban kind, with many houses and families living there. Some locations that held factories and plants were replaced by homes, malls and retailers all ready to serve those people who moved to Steelport chasing peace of mind and running away from the troubles of the big city.

The immense women populations of the place made Steelport get the nickname of ‘Prettiest City in America’, a testament to the fact the place was a magnet for beautiful ladies of many ages living there, single or married. However there was another alias that is immediately associated to the town: ‘Busty City’. The city had an enormous number of females with large breasts that might make anyone wonder what there was on their water or food for that happen.

But the lady population desired something and that was a decent option to enjoy the nights. The town had a number of bars and clubs, but many of them saw unpleasant episodes of fighting, harassment and riots between gangs. The fewer ones that escape unscathed of the trouble kept themselves pretty much afraid of that happening around them and others closed.

And those women wanted to enjoy a place where they could talk, dance, eat and even try to find someone to spend the night with. The married ones also longed for going out and enjoying a night away of their husbands and a time away things of marital and family affairs. Steelport had many options, but none fitted what they desired.

But that was about to change. And thanks to two newcomers and a number of lady assistants…


	2. The Start of Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes Victor and Chris found out the bar they bought wasn't the one they thought it was...
> 
> With a job on their hands, they call a smart redhead named Sam to help them to rebuild the place... Will they be able to do it?

Chapter 01 – The Start of Everything

 

“So, is this the place?”

“It seems it is. It looks pretty rundown but I think it what that guy told”

From a nice blue car, two men appeared to admire a place that once hosted a bar and club close to Steelport’s coastline. One of the men, dress with a camo shirt and army-like pants, was a 26 year old former Army standout named Chris Wallace, and the other, sporting a white polo shirt and jeans was a man on his 30s named Victor Thomas, himself who worked sometime at the publishing business.

The two were friends for some time and decided to get out of their jobs and start something for themselves. They got some money from savings and other investments to invest in something and that was buying a former bar at Steelport, whose former owner sold for a considerable bargain. At first, they were thrilled by that, but thinking about the price they paid, it would something that could worth the money.

They were about to discover as the two men travelled to Steelport to see their new investment, but the first contact at the façade wasn’t something that impressed them. The outside was pretty much torn down and without anything that resembled that, there, people went to enjoy a good day or night.

“Maybe going inside might give us a better view of what it is”, suggested Chris.

Victor and Chris walked into the bar, using the key given by the former owner. Once inside, it was worse than they thought. The club wasn’t totally in verge to fall on their heads, but it seemed everything there was left to rot and decay. Tables, chairs, counter, everything seemed pretty old and abandoned.

“What the fuck is that? It’s totally screwed!”, said an astonished Victor.

“I’ve seen better warzones like this”, added Chris.

“But at least we know no missile or something will come after us”

They decided to look at the other places at the bar, the dancefloor, restrooms, kitchen, storage room… everywhere was at the same state or worse the entrance and the main floor/lounge. The former owner never actually told them about how the bar was after some time inactive and they thought everything was there, but in useless state.

“That son of a bitch fooled us! He took our money and baited us to this!”, the former Armed Forces member shouted in anger

“I don’t know, Chris. I think he gave us exactly what he wanted to give us. We cannot turn our backs to it”, Victor tried to put his friend more calmed.

“Seeing this is making me think about getting back to the Army”

“We can’t come back, we paid the guy and now this place is ours. We just need to see what we can do with this”

“Like selling to another fool?”

“No! I am talking to run this bar. We bought and there might be a way that we can make this place be glorious at it was, or seemed it was”, the former publisher explained.

“And how can we do it?” Chris asked.

“I don’t know, but I feel the destiny made us do that by any reason that’s beyond our understanding. But, anyway, we can go home and eat something. Perhaps something can come out”

***

The two business partners went to their place, a Victorian-styled house at the suburban Steelport. Chris ordered food and, as they ate, they started to attempt to lay out plans for the rundown bar.

“If we have to keep that, we need to do something quick, or I am going to get nervous and quit”, the Army veteran commented.

“There’s no way any of us are quitting. We need to do this and I think we might be even more fooled if we just keep that place rotting till the end”, replied Victor.

“Do you have any idea on how we can work with that bar?”

“The only thing that I am thinking now is that we need a clear path about what to do. We need to find a way to see what we can”

“And did you found the ‘light’?”, Chris joked.

“Maybe yes, my pal. I think we need a third head to guide us”, Victor took the joke lightly and exposed his idea.

“Third head? You mean bring in someone else?”, questioned Mr. Wallace.

“Yes. We are still shocked by the first view that we might not come up with something”, Mr. Thomas explained. “Maybe a fresher mind can be better for us to see what to do”

“Fresher mind…”, Chris thought for a while until something snapped inside his head. “I think I know who!”

“Really?”

“I don’t know if she fits to what we want, but I think she is perfectly smart to help us to put that bar up”

“A girl’s mind… well, I think a woman can give us a better opinion and tips anyway”

“There is this girl, I am friend of the family since long, and she just completed college. I heard from her mother she is searching for a job, so why don’t pick her?”

“I don’t know”, Victor expressed a few concern. “Are you sure that girl will fit what we need from her?”

“Sam? She is the smartest girl I ever known. I don’t know if she graduated on anything related to administration and stuff but I think we need to give her a vote of confidence. We can at least try”

Victor Thomas thought for a while and even if he was still unsure about putting a young girl like his partner’s friend to the ‘lions’, it was anything to try and since they were given a torn down club, why not?

“Okay, tell her to meet us tomorrow for a lunch”

“I will just call her right now! Believe me, she will be a nice help for us”

“I am trusting on you for this, dude!”

****

The next afternoon, Victor and Chris were at a restaurant, sitting opposite to a twenty-something redhead, with long hair and green eyes, dressing a white shirt with a green vest, green pants and sandals. Her name was Samantha Simpson, Sam for short and the close friends.

“My father told me you wanted to talk with me, Chris…”, said with a smile the redhead.

“Yes, Sam, I wanted. First, I would like to introduce you my friend and business partner Victor”

“Nice to meet you, Victor”

“Nice to meet you, Sam. Chris told me amazing things about you”

“Typical him. He always talks about something he likes a lot…”

“Anyway… we called you because we think we have something that might need your touch”, said Chris.

“What it is? You didn’t tell me during the phone call”

“The thing is… we came to Steelport and we bought a bar near coastline road. And you need to help us to find a way to make that place work”, the Armed Forces veteran explained.

“A bar? Gee… well, I don’t understand anything about bars, pubs and clubs…”, Sam showed a few concern about it.

“We aren’t looking for someone who understands about that, Sammie. We need someone that has a fresher mind than ours to see what we need to do”

“And how do you two think that I am the one for this kind of thing?”, asked Samantha

“Because you are the smartest girl I ever known and I know you can see something there that both of us couldn’t when we first got there”, Chris answered.

“And also, sorry but saying that without consulting my business partner here, we are needing of a manager and you could be the one to get that spot”, Victor added, with Chris raising an eyebrow due to what his friend told.

“Manager? That means that you two are offering me a job?”

“It only depends of you, Sam. If you want, we can get you to meet the bar after the lunch”

“Well, I don’t know… I do not want to disappoint Chris or you, Victor, then… I think I can try to give it a look. It won’t hurt anyway…”

They lunched and afterwards went to pick their respective cars to go to the bar. When Sam went to hers, Chris pulled Victor to a corner and whispered in surprise and with a bit of ‘fury’.

“What the hell? Are you offering the manager occupation to her?”

“You told that she might be what we want, and I think that, if she can give us a small ray of light, she is the manager we will be looking for without even asking for one”

****

“Oh My God! What the hell happened here?” Sam was as much as shocked than the two men the day before when took her first steps at the rundown club. “Why did you bring me to this trashy and dirty place?”

“You are the one who we want to make this place neither trashy nor dirty, Sam”, the former Army member replied to his friend.

“I know, Chris. But never could I imagine this place would be a piece of shit!”

“Unfortunately it is, and you are going to help us with that”, said Victor.

Sam walked for a while to every room or place she could find at the abandoned bar, now trying to avoid to make comments or even scream. After her ‘inspection’, she came back to Victor and Chris waiting at the main lounge.

“Do you have any verdict, Sam?”

“I think I do. This place needs to be rebuilt entirely, a complete retool!”, the redhead presented her final view.

“Well, it’s nothing that we weren’t expecting for, but I guess you were the one good enough to give us a slap in the face”, Victor pointed.

“I think this place here will be a very good bar once open, but for now, everything must be changed. We need to make our own style”

“Saying ‘our style’ means that you want to be our manager, correct?” Chris questioned.

“I don’t have much of a job, so I guess I am going to accept Victor’s offer and join you two”

“Welcome aboard, Sam! You will be part of a history that will be successful!”, the former publisher cheered their new employee.

“And what will be your first act as manager, Sammy?”

“The first thing will be calling another person to help us. The three of us can be enough, but guess a fourth member of the team will guide us on how we can make this place pleasurable”, the longhaired girl explained.

“A fourth member, huh? I think I can come up with that!”, Victor said.

“What do you mean?”, Chris asked.

“I know exactly of what and who we need for that”, Victor left Sam and Chris for a while as he picked his cell phone to call to the person he would summon to help the recently formed trio. At least, things started to feel less bleak than they were. And they were about to get better

THE END (of this chapter)


	3. The Magnificent Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Victor decided to bring a friend of his, Lydia, to help them with the bar rebuiltal process and she calls the aid of two good friends, Suzy and Pauline, to add more spice to the sauce...
> 
> Something tells me that will be very good!

Chapter 02 – The Magnificent Six

“I don’t know how walking to the door, seeing outside and looking to the watch will make someone come faster”, Chris said he watched Victor walk around the bar, like if was worried about something, and he was, since he invited an old friend that he thought that could help them and Sam with the place.

“Please… It’s just… well, she is not the one who gets late… and I need to talk with her about the bar!” replied Victor after another look to his wristwatch.

“I still do not understand why you think this woman will help us?”, questioned Sam, as she was close to Chris at two counter chairs.

“Because she knows what people like when going out and I don’t know no one who likes how a place can be enjoyable than Lydia”

“If she is the one, let’s wait for her and hope she can be the perfect fit”

They were waiting for more than an hour and could be going to another, but it finished while Victor turned his back to the door to check his phone, a sultry and cheerful woman’s voice took his attention.

“Did you call me, Vic?”

When he and the other two members turned their faces, a mature blonde, at probably her 40s, with a haircut who resembled Little Annie Fanny. She wore a beige shirt with a purse around her shoulders, a knee-length black gray skirt and high heels and also sported a pearl necklace. But the most striking characteristic of her was the large bust she had. Something that took the complete attention of both Chris and Sam as she walked into the bar.

“Lydia! Finally you arrived! I was afraid that you would never make it to here!”, smiled a new relieved Victor.

“I had to do a last minute thing in my house and the road was filled with cars… but I made it, see it?”, said Lydia as she greeted her friend with hugs and kisses on the cheek.

“I am so glad that you answered my call. Let me introduce you some people. This is Chris Wallace, my business partner and our manager, Sam Simpson”

“Nice to meet you, Lydia”, complimented Chris.

“It seems Victor has a really gorgeous friend, if you allow me to say that”, pointed Sam.

“Wow, it seems that I still get those compliments and even better when they come from a beautiful girl like you, my young one”, the blonde woman replied to the redhead, only to make Sam blush with that.

“Anyway, we are so glad that you came. Sorry by not saying a word at the phone, but I wanted you to see if with your own eyes”

“And what do you want from me, dear Victor?”

“First, take a look around this bar and tell me what you think about it?”

Lydia did not take many minutes to walk around the abandoned pub to take her view about it. The three other people noticed every face the blonde mature did as she studied the place and nearly none were of a positive remark.

“So, what’s the verdict, Lydia?” asked Victor.

“I won’t be talking a lot of gibberish, so I am going to be straight to the point here: everything needs to change. And when I mean, everything, I mean it”, Lydia replied to his question.

“Well, that’s not too much far of what we were thinking when we came here the first time”, Chris commented.

“The good news is that it doesn’t need an extremely hard job to overhaul this place, but what I can’t understand yet is why you three request my help”

“Listen, Lydia… we know each other for a long time and you know my family as well, and I know that you are the only person that I can think that can turn a place that is in decay into a royal palace. You know how to make bad places become fun and I suggested Sam and Chris to hire you as some sort of second manager for the bar”, Victor explained.

“What? Really? Do you think that I do the job?”

“Look, no one really is a bar expert and we want to learn with the experience. And you know and I know pretty well that you are capable to help us. I hope you can accept the job and bring this place to glory”, Mr. Thomas explained.

Lydia thought for a while, looking to Victor’s confident eyes. She knew that he was a very persuasive man and it was because of that he managed to get a good life and achieve what he wanted, including that bar. Seeing that he wasn’t stepping away to count on her, she had to accept it.

”I know you very well and since you never get a rest before you’ll get an answer to anything, so I am going to accept your offer”

Victor smiled as he hugged Lydia again and whispered ‘welcome aboard’ to her ears. But the blonde woman was still pretty much appalled to see him get too ecstatic about that place.

“I thank you for thinking about me to consider this vacant job, but… let me ask you something. Why this place of all that exist in the world?”

“We did to ourselves the same question and we can’t come up with a better answer than: ‘the destiny did that to us’”

“It was hard for me but quickly I started to accept that view… you know, when there is nothing to lose”, pointed Chris.

“I think Sam will going to benefit from having you to be co-managers of the place. A young and a mature head together might do things of beauty”, said Victor.

“If I am going to work with you, at least I have a few demands that I wish you to take”, Lydia said.

“If those aren’t too hard to do…”

“First, I would love you to give me and Sam complete freedom to make plans to make this place turn around. If we are the managers, we need to have enough room to see things like budget and stuff”

“This is not a hard thing to do and it’s even welcome. Are you okay with that, Sam?”

“I would love someone to help me with the manager stuff. Your help will be very welcome at my side, Lydia”

“Well, there is one done and I believe there are others”

“You are so right, Vic! Second, I would love to trace a plan to rebuild this place and also want us to have full liberty to change everything, from the façade to the restrooms. I want to help closely with the rebuild process”

“This is the reason I brought you here, so…”

“And there is another: I believe the four of us cannot work alone at this project and I think we need a few more people at least for when the bar opens”

“More people? If this is what you want, the more the merrier”, Victor agreed to his friend. “And do you have anyone in mind?”

“Not one, but two. They are old friends of mine and they are my partners in fun… Suzy Miller and Pauline Clark”, answered Lydia.

“And how they could help?”, Chris asked.

“They don’t know as much of bars as any of us, I believe, but pretty much like me they know how to party and they can give a good view about what kind of place people like to go”, the blonde woman explained.

“I think it worth the shot. Will you bring them here to meet us?”

“I think it’s better if you meet them. They are staying around a motel outside the city, the ‘Leon’s’. It won’t be hard to spot them”

“I think tomorrow me and Chris could make a visit to the Leon’s and try to talk with them… Are you with me, pal?”

“Do I have other choice?”

“If this is it, guess our team is just about to grow and hope it can be a sign of good things coming to our way”, Victor stated.

“Let’s hope for that, Vic”

****

The following day, Victor and Chris took the car and went to the Leon’s, where they were supposed to meet the girls Lydia suggested them. Meanwhile, the mature lady met with Sam at the bar, where they started to make a proper plan to start to refurbish the place.

The ‘Leon’s’ was the typical roadside motel, a two-floor business with the usual rooms people sleep when they don’t have a proper home or just recouping their energies from long trips. They parked the car and went to browse the place after Suzy and Pauline. Victor carried his cellphone with a pic of them given by Lydia in order to identify the women when spotted.

“I hope these girls aren’t hard to find”, said Victor.

“I don’t know… let’s walk around for a while…”

They roamed the external part of the motel but there is no living soul besides them to see. Chris then suggested them to go to the reception and ask for information and this is what they did. When arriving there, Victor went to talk with the receptionist, a middle-aged man with black hair and a large beard.

“Need a room, boys?”

“No, we don’t. Actually we are looking for two women that are staying here”

“Are you from police or something?”

“We came in behalf of a friend of them. It’s about a job opportunity”

Victor then showed the picture of both ladies and the bearded man nodded in silence before going to pick the list of the patrons.

“Those two from room No. 19? Well, you aren’t the first men that came to talk with them, if you know what I mean”

“For now, I don’t think we came to talk with them about that, sir… are they here or not?”

“They just went out a few minutes ago, but they might be back soon. If you and your friend care to wait…”

“We are going to take our time…”

Victor and Chris sat at a couch and waited for nearly a hour, until a convertible parked and two women pulled off from it. The receptionist looked to them and informed the two businessmen that those were they.

“The ladies you wanted to see finally arrived, and it seems again they were partying…”

Victor thanked the man for the tip and gave him a small fee for being so helpful, around 100 bucks. They left reception and went in direction of a bench where the two women were standing. And both could see close to them the glory of their bodies and smiles, the perfect mix of youthful bliss and the dexterity of the older woman.

Suzy was a blonde girl with long shoulder-length hair, wearing nothing than a top that only covered her big boobs, a piece of fabric tied to not let anything go off and a very small and denim short shorts. Pauline also carried plentiful tits with her, a woman with black hair, medium sized and parted with a fringe close to one of her eyes. Her outfit was a sleeveless buttoned top with a pencil skirt and wearing high stockings.

“Excuse me… Pauline Clark and Suzy Miller?”, Victor asked to them.

“And who is asking if I may know?”, Pauline questioned him.

“Let me introduce ourselves. I am Victor and this is my business partner Chris. We came to talk with you as a recommendation by a friend of yours, Lydia”

“So you two are the ones who Lydia told us yesterday? My… you look really a piece of candy and your friend is not far from that”, the brunette smiled and both ladies giggled as the men blushed with her compliment

“Did she talk with you previously? So, I guess she had mentioned the reasons that brought us here”, Chris inquired.

“She did actually”, Suzy replied. “It’s about a job opportunity at a bar you two bought, correct?”

“Yes… actually, she requested that we called for the help of you two to try to lift up the place, since we just bought it and we want to make if a good place to go when we open”, the former Army member explained

“I think it might fit us. Both of us are currently unemployed and this is something that we were looking for, a different thing to do”

“If you two want, we can take you there and you can see with your own eyes what can be done”, Victor suggested.

“I don’t know… should we go with them, Pauline?”

“I don’t get the vibe they were bad people, Suzy… I think they are trusty enough for us to accept their offer”

“We can take you with our car and bring you back. It’s just for you to see the bar as how it is. Lydia is there with our manager as well…”, told Victor.

“Well, if two handsome men like you made all the effort to come here to talk with us about a job offer, guess is not something we can’t deny without seeing”, said Suzy as she glanced with a few seductive looks the boys. Pauline did the same, but it was somehow less restrained than her at the moment.

“Then, let’s go… next stop, the bar!”

****

Arriving to the bar, Suzy and Pauline met again Lydia, where they greeted with hugs and kisses and in a way that suggested to the three they knew each other more than in the ‘friend’ boundary. When they saw Sam, both could not stop noticing that they were slated to work with a manager that was younger than both of them.

Chris and Victor toured them at the bar and, as with happened with everyone else who visited the place, could not stop making remarks about the state of the once-working pub.

“I think you are going to have lot of work to make this place work”, said Suzy.

“I agree with you, girl. Was this a bar or someone entered and destroyed it?”, added Pauline.

“I know it’s pretty much like this today, but with your help and ours too, we can make this place regain its luster and be the talk of the town”, assured Chris.

“I think everything here needs to be redone, from top to bottom”

“This is what we have in mind, and you two could help us on what to do and how to do”, pointed Sam.

“You are right, darling. I am still unsure, but I think I can take the challenge. How about you, Paulie?”

“Challenges? You know how much I *LOVE* challenges!”

“Guess you are accepting our offer to work with us…”, Victor commented,

“I have a feeling we are all going to get along good there and be very successful”, smiled the blackhaired mature.

“Believe in Pauline when she says that, because when she says…”, Lydia remarked.

****

With six people aboard, they gathered together again two days later at Victor and Chris place for a meeting where they would lay out the first plans for the bar.

“I believe we must redo everything there, from the foundation to the decoration”, said Lydia.

“I was thinking if it’s viable demolish the place and built a bar of our own instead there”, suggested Sam.

“If it doesn’t take much time for that and not be much expensive, why not?” Chris answered agreeing with the redhead.

“But for that we need a construction firm that can do that job for us…”, reminded Victor.

“Don’t worry, I’ve be looking for some and I am going to contact them to pick one”

“Good job, Sam, and well meanwhile me and Victor will go after paperwork and have every paper we need to assure we can run the bar there”

“I already started to see that and will wait about how we are going to do to start to fill them”, explained Victor.

“And what the three of us can do?”, Lydia asked.

“You, Suzy and Pauline will work planning how the bar will look. Don’t worry, we are going to give you complete freedom and budget for that. Of course, we will have opinions on that, but it will be to you three”

“I think it would be a delightful job to do! Build a bar and put in order the way we wish”, said Suzy with a large smile.

“I would love to do that. I even had a few ideas about the bar and how it would look”, Lydia added.

“Maybe the three of us can meet at the motel and make the plans, what do you think?”, Pauline suggested.

“It would be a nice idea!”

“It seems everything now is falling into places. Tomorrow, we are going to begin to make that bar become alive. I trust in every one of us to do a great job and that will be a start of a great friendship and who knows own our business empire”, Victor told to his other colleagues, a thing they could only agree with 100%.

“Bravo! Let’s do it, people!”

“I love guys who think big!”

The sextet knew the way they wished to go and were about to take the road to find the pot of gold in the end. Nothing would stop them to do what they pursued… it was really the start of something new and, perhaps, enormous… And that was only the first steps…

THE END (of this chapter)


	4. Construction (aka How to Build a Bar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bar and club rise from the ashes of another and the team finally start the job to turn the place back into what it was...
> 
> Add three more nice ladies to the mix and now we are at the verge of the naughtiness...

Chapter 03 – Construction (aka How to Build a Bar)

Days of discussion, planning and meetings resulted on a final plan for the rundown bar Victor and Chris bought. The first thing to do was to get the original place’s blueprints and the blueprints of the new building, that Victor asked to be done by one of the region’s top architecture and building design offices.

Next, with the help from Lydia, Sam, Suzy and Pauline, they went to hire a construction company to help to bring down the old bar and raise a new one from their ashes. Rowman & Eccles was the one who signed for the job, one of the Steelport’s finest and they quickly appeared to start to do what they were paid (handsomely paid) to do.

First, the old building was completely torn down to give place to the new bar. The sextet watched the wrecking balls and machines put to the ground the old structure, ending its reign of decay and abandon. Many people would shed some tears if it was with some historical landmark but for a place that was being empty for years, no one would miss it.

After cleaning the debris and remaining wreck from the old place, a new bar and club had to be brought from the ground to the glory. And for the following months, Rowman & Eccles personnel were there to do their job and make those blueprint and drawings plans to become reality. To overseer the whole process, the company brought a couple of beautiful ladies, both of them with large chests to their record and very sexy looks and figures.

One of was a longhaired ‘dirty blonde’ called Michelle Quinn, Micki for short. The other, a short-haired brunette, was Charlene Jackson. Both were at their mid-30s and were at the top of their sexiness. One could wonder if they were enough distraction to their colleagues or anyone who hired them to manage a construction process, but they .

“Are you two the ones that came to manage the bar construction?”, Victor asked.

“Yes, the company sent us to help with the construction and oversee the guys. I am Micki and this is my friend and colleague Charlene”

“Nice to meet you two girls… Will be fun to see you girls helping us to build the bar”

“Well, seeing that the bar will be run by someone like you, it will be more than a pleasure”, smiled Charlene.

During the building construction, Micki and Charlene got to know better not only Victor, but as well Chris and the ladies. Right from the start, the two girls got the liking for Vic, but also had something of a flirt with Chris, Suzy, Sam, Pauline and Lydia. As both men already knew that Suzy, Pauline and Lydia knew each other more than just a regular friendship, it could mean that their best sexual fantasies could, someday, become reality, as big fans of lesbian sex and female bisexuality as both Victor and Chris were.

Rising from the ashes like a phoenix, the building became reality, twice the size of the original and with a more imposing look than the old bar. After the building work as one, Chris told Micki and Charlene plus the employees of the company that they were invited for the opening of the bar and the girls received the promise they would be installed at the VIP area. With nice ladies like those, a promise has to be a fulfilled one.

After the structure was one, it was time to work at the inside, and for that, the two partners plus Sam handed budget and freedom to Lydia, Suzy and Pauline to work on that. Through Sam’s advice, they hired the services of Stella, mother of her best friend Clover, a decorator that quickly took the handle of the job and started to guide the three ladies through the ordeal to make that bar the best thing ever done at Steelport.

It took some time, but when the things finally fell into its respective places, the bar was pretty much done and set. It had two floors plus a mezzanine where people could oversee the dancefloor and where the VIP boxes were housed, if someone wished to have privacy and watch a show or performance with a privileged view from the place.

The first floor, known as the ‘ground floor’, had the main entrance and a lobby where people could spend some time before taking a place at the bar, twice the size of the original, with a larger counter and the double of tables, everything set like if it was a mix between a ‘classic’ place and anything 21st century state of the art. At the aforementioned level, there was the dance floor with a large stage, where DJs and bands could comfortably do their job and also the kitchen and the storage room, both ‘protected’ from the main bar by corridors.

The second level, above the mezzanine level, housed most of the VIP rooms, where people could enjoy special sets of music and a special list of food and beverages. There, also it was located the offices of Victor, Chris, Sam and Lydia, plus a meeting room and the club’s employees’ special boxes, where they could be if they wanted to enjoy their time without being bothered. Everything like any respectable bar demanded, plus a vast number of restrooms, emergency exits and other stuff to make everyone safe and happy.

During the retooling process, they found out they still needed help and went to shop for a waitress. They found theirs with Britney Houston, a longhaired brunette that also was a nomination by Sam, showing how much the young redhead was influential (not in a bad way) for their decisions.

“I never worked as a waitress before, Mr. Victor, but I am here to do the best possible job I can”

“You will have time to pursue that, Britney. We are going to train you for a while so you will be like a champion waitress when we begin to do the real deal”

Other thing present during that time was the fact the group was getting really close to each other, with one of the notable cases being Sam and Chris. The other members of the team knew they had a history given the fact one of the bar’s owners was a friend of her family but they did also noticed that they glanced at each other in a way that it didn’t seemed ‘boss-employee’ way. Chris admired her personality, intellect and the way she ran the things but also admired her body and looks. At Sam side, the same could be told given she always noticed the muscles from the former Army member’s body, taking a liking for the gracious man that had the idea to bring him to that place.

Victor’s relationship with Suzy and Pauline was another case for study. Both pretty much became closer together to the point they started to talk about anything, even about their sexual lives. The ladies shared their deviant adventures with each other and Lydia while Victor shared details of his relationship failures. Also the way they looked at each other made it sure that they were about to tear each other’s clothes and have all the sex right at the spot.

As the days for the great opening approached, a last detail was still standing: how to name the bar. The team put up a few suggestions until Chris gave the one who won the hearts of his colleagues.

“I had the idea of naming the bar ‘The Den’”

“’The Den’? Why this name?”, Victor asked.

“It was a place me and the guys at the Army visited after the training. One of those road places where people drank and talked about the good days”

“It’s not a bad name. It’s better than the names of bars I went”, pointed Lydia.

“I like it… its striking and the sound really gets you to be interested”, added Suzy.

With the name being chosen, only the last preparations were to be done before the grand opening. Now they had the place and the things to start a new chapter on their lives. And a journey of lust, fun and material and spiritual wealth was about to begin…


	5. Grand Openings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the bar is open. You will see what happened at The Den's great opening day and what happened when the main characters went celebrate. Warning, it gets really kinky from now on

Chapter 04 – Grand Openings

“What the hell are you doing? You are looking at the time to the window! It’s still 4PM!”

“Sorry, but I am too nervous to do anything else than waiting!”

That was Victor, who since he came to the soon-to-be-open bar, around 2PM of that Saturday, stood at his new office, staring at the window where he could see the street, looking to the main entrance of the place. Nervous because of ‘The Den’s grand opening scheduled for that day.

Chris arrived a few moments later, and joined his business partner in anxiety, but sharing a lesser version of that. Soon, Sam, Lydia, Britney, Pauline and Suzy arrived to the place and Victor’s room was pretty much crowded.

“Why is Victor looking to the window like he is waiting for something?”, asked Sam.

“Don’t worry. Guess he is as much as waiting for this to get right as any of us”, replied Suzy.

“In his place, I would be a pile of nerves”, added Lydia.

Victor was left alone as the girls spread around the place to make the last preparations before the grand opening. Everything that do be neat for the big night they were about to experience as he went to see papers and make some last calls before he went to see the things getting done.

It didn’t take much for them to make that happen. Things like putting decoration, checking if nothing was lacking on food and drinks, if all the glasses and stuff were there, you know, and those things they needed to make the bar neat.

Hours went and with sun setting on the horizon, a queue of people, mostly ladies, gathered at the front entrance. The ‘Den’ crew was totally ready to do it, Victor and Chris with shirts and jackets and pants, but nothing too formal.

Sam also followed that path, wearing a smart suit and skirt. Britney wore denim jeans and a t-shirt, pretty much like Suzy, only that the blonde wore a miniskirt. Long stockings, a shirt and a short skirt for Pauline and Lydia went a little ‘outrageous’ with her outfit, a complete maid costume, even with fishnets to complete.

“Isn’t that fabulous?”

“Well, it is... but how do you have a maid uniform?”, asked Chris

“Long story...”, Pauline whispered at his ear.

Before the bar opened, they gathered for one last meeting. Anyone of the crew made speeches and told things about that being ‘the most important night of their lives’ that they had to enjoy it and so on. Afterwards, it was time for their lives to change.

“It’s time, people! We are ready to rock!”

8PM right away and the doors opened. With extra security and personnel to help with serving and other stuff, The Den was finally reality! And it was a great night for all the involved.

All the team was around the place, as Victor and Chris didn’t wished to do that kind of ‘just in office’ management and wanted to be there where ‘the action was’ and greeted every and any customer, a sea mostly inhabited by hot and busty women and some guys.

“Your bar is amazing!”

“Thank you! Hope you can become a regular customer here”

“For sure I’ll be!”

That and other similar ones were short dialogues the bar owners and staff exchanged with the ones that came for the grand opening. A DJ played a variety of music styles for the people who took the dance floor and enjoyed a great time.

And each person met someone else to have lengthy chats. Chris, for example, talked with Sam and her mother, Gabrielle, as they remembered the old times and he shared with her the experience of her daughter working with him. One of the bar’s half-owners also got interested and exchanged phone numbers with a mature Latina named Carmen and with a brunette named Connie, who worked at an office close to their place. A sultry blonde named Paige also got the likes for him, even asking for a job and all what he could answer was ‘I can look for it’.

Sam also joined her friends Clover and Alex, who went to see how her friend was at her new job. Britney, who was also their acquaintance, received a thorough evaluation from the management. She didn’t disappoint as her first time as a waitress, but they verified the longhaired girl had a lot to improve.

Victor, on his turn, was pretty much requested by the people, talking with many ladies. Micki and Charlene, the ones who helped the bar’s building, were there too as special guests and they enjoyed talk with him as much as a divorced woman named Helen, who appeared with her two friends Wendy and Samantha. Other ones were Stella, the woman who helped the make the bar look like it was, Doralee and Myra, another couple of friends visiting as other people as well.

Pauline, Suzy and Lydia also got attention as well, as the trio talked with everyone and watched their staffmates interacting. Suzy and Pauline were mostly interested to see how Victor was with the women, as it was clear they had something for their boss but also directed their view to other ladies. Two of them were a pair of photographer and model, Mary and Angela, and also a few groups of busty ladies, some of the names were Roberta, Bobbie and Lori.

It was a glorious night. The place was full and the reviews from the ones inside were raving. Of course, there were a few problems but it was the first day and they were sure they could solve it later.

“This bar is the real shit!”

***

After the bar closed, around 2PM, Sam and Chris were alone outside, both talking about the night that would change their lives forever.

“I never thought running a bar could be so tiring”

“Believe me. Today it was just the first of many. We will be getting along with that”

“Really? Well, with someone like you to help me, I think I won’t have fear of anything”

“I hope you don’t...”

The two started at each other, like they were a couple. One could say that sparks were flying that moment between those two. Sparks of love, of course.

“Sammie, allow me to tell you something”

“Sure, go ahead, Chris”

“A few years ago, I had this big crush on you... I didn’t tell you because I feared if your parents would disapprove us dating, but I have to confess I had”, he said like if he was dropping a 10 ton ball from his back.

“You are not the first one to have a crush on someone, Chris”

“What do you mean?”

“Er... I have to confess that I had a crush on you as well back those years ago. But I don’t think ‘had’ is the perfect time I could employ of this verb”

“What does it mean?”

“I think you know...”

“So, that means...”

The two didn’t have time for more delays and finally kissed. It was a very passionate one, by the moonlight of late night. A kiss of two people that had something for each other, but never had the opportunity to show it. And now, it was the proper time.

“Well, well, what do we have here?”

Victor appeared together with the rest of the staff and interrupted Chris and Sam’s kiss. The two were embarrassed and blushing, but none of them disapproved what they were doing.

“I always knew you had something for Sam, Chris!”, said Victor.

“I told you they were the perfect couple Suze”, pointed Pauline.

“Well...”

“So, what about we go out to finish the night with a proper celebration”, suggested Lydia.

“Well, I think I have a better idea”, Victor replied.

“Ah? What do you have in mind pal?”, his business partner inquired.

“How about we split and have our own celebrations. Well, Chris and Sam could finally be together and enjoy each other somewhere else, and so as the rest of us”

“That would be a perfect idea!”, Suzy cheered.

“Well, if you mind Vic, I will take Sam for a ride in the city. I won’t sleep at home”

“Don’t worry, I think I can have my own party”

“Not without us, boss!”, Pauline and Suzy said to Victor as they put their arms around his, pretty much ‘saving’ him for their own celebration. “We will take you home!”

“So, that makes me and Britney the last ones standing. How about I take her to my place, to have a drink and talk?”

“I don’t have a problem with that, Lydia. Anyway, we live close to each other...”

“That’s it! Now, it’s time to celebrate! To The Den!”

“To The Den!”

After their ‘war chant’, they split and went for the destinies they were entitled to. That night did not reserved one grand opening, but many of them. It was really the start of something new.

 

 

and suzy took Victor to their place as good byes were said. The Night wasn’t over yet. 

 

 

After the other couples went to their destinies, Victor went to his car with his arms around Suzy and Pauline’s shoulders, as the trio was about to celebrate the successful opening of their project, The Den. The celebration would be at his place, so probably they wouldn’t even sleep while cherishing their triumph.

But when he was about to open the door of his car, a blonde woman ran to his direction. She was nervous and when she saw Victor still there, Stella used all the stamina she still had to run to them before they left the place.

“Stella? What happened? You seem so nervous...”

“Victor... I wanted... uhhh... to talk... with you... Glad you are still here!”

“What happened? Did you forget something in the bar?”

“Not at the bar, but at your home. Remember last week when I visited you and Chris?”

“I do. You brought a book with a lot of decoration tips you did for the bar...”

“Yes! I went home to see it because I need to visit a client tomorrow but I could not find it. I think I left at your home. Can you take me there so we can find it?”

“Of course I can, I would love to... by the way, don’t want to celebrate the bar opening with us?”

“Are you going somewhere else? If it’s that...”

“No, we are going straight home. We are going to spend the night there. If you don’t mind, I want to invite you. Well, you helped so much with The Den, that”

“Well, I think I can join you guys tonight...”

Victor and the girls smiled as the now foursome jumped to the bar owner’s car and went straight to his place. What those three women were expected to do with him? Only God knew...

Victor/Suzy/Pauline/Stella.

***

“Here we are, safe at home!”, said Victor when the car arrived his place. Pauline was at the passenger’s seat while Suzy and Stella were at the backseat. They stood there for a while before the older brunette asked.

“What you plan to do, Vic?”

“I don’t know... what you ladies want to do?”

“You are the home owner. You are the one supposed to give us a party”, said Suzy;

“Well, I don’t know... if you have a plan, it would be very welcome of your part” 

“If you insist...”

Pauline was then one who made the ‘suggestion’. And she did it by placing her hand at Vic’s lap. When the brunette woman did if, he sighed, feeling the silky mature hand of her rubbing against his pants and getting closer to his dick.

“Unless you have a better idea...”

“Er... well...”

“What happened?”, Stella asked. “Don’t you like it, Vic?”

“Yes, I do. It’s that... well... it’s been a while that I don’t have a woman. Let alone three”

“Poor little... I think we can fix that for you”, Suzy said with a cute tone and caressing the bar owner’s hair.

Pauline rubbed her hand against his lap and soon, that same hand placed itself at his groin, exactly where his dick was. The brunette rubbed and touched, with Victor allowing the scene to happen that way, moaning while his cock got hard by the touch of bar executive. Next, the mature lady unzipped his pants and took his cock with her hand.

“Ohhhhhh...”

Stella and Suzy watched Pauline stroke his still flaccid penis, making it hard in front of their eyes. He moaned and whispering, allowing the hot busty lady by his side does that to him. Probably that night would end up in sex, but even he would know that she was a woman that liked to handle the things like that.

“Uhhh... yeah...”

“Wow, look at that cock!?”

“Yeah!”

It took a few seconds for him to get really hard and Pauline was mesmerized by the size and thickness of that cock. And soon her hands left the place and she leaned her head to suck Victor. Both blondes went jaw dropping with the action.

“Yeahhhhhhhhhhh! Suck my cock! Ahh!”

Pauline started slowly, but soon pushing her head and even deepthroating him. The brunette was experienced a lot on pleasing men and she showed it how it should be done tasting the manhood of her boss. The scene was enough to make the other two women want to do something as well.

“This stuff gives me so many ideas...”

“What kind of ideas you mean?”

“Why you don’t come over and see for yourself?”

Stella giggled while and Suzy kissed each other. The mature blonde pressed the young one against the backseat as both ladies played with their lips and tongues. Soon, the younger blonde’s boobs went off her top and the other woman went to suck and lick them

“Ahhhhhhh! God! Go for it girl!”

Victor moaned and petted Pauline’s head while she savoured his dick, but he took a look to his backseat and saw the two blondes having it together. Exactly what he needed to make that night feel neat.

“God... it’s better than the movies...”

The scene went on, with Pauline sucking Vic’s penis and Stella licking and tasting Suzy’s large tits. A wonderful thing to see, but he had other ideas to make the night feel better.

“Why we don’t go inside so we can have more of this fun tonight?”

****

Vic’s bedroom was a neat one, pretty much like a single man despite he had a large bed. Perfect for them to celebrate The Den’s opening in style. And how much style they had that night!

Once inside, Stella took Suzy’s shorts and went to eat her pussy, with the bar owner doing Pauline in all fours. It was the beginning of everything they would do that night...

“Ahhhhhhhhh! Stella! You are so good!”

“All my friends say the same to me!”

“Fuck me Victor! Fuck me stallion!”

“Uhhhhhhhhh! Ohhhhhhhhh! I love it!”

Stella had some knowledge of lesbian sex so she lapped quickly the young bisexual blonde. She was herself experienced with girls, mostly doing Pauline, and she knew very well the kind of lady she liked to have between her legs. And her mature lover went to become one of them.

“Hmmmmm! Uhh... Jesus!”

Meanwhile, Victor pumped deep Pauline, fast enough as her demands could tell him. It’s been a long time he didn’t have any sex, and even longer with a woman who possessed the body, looks and the breasts of the older brunette. He even restrained himself to attempt to act flirty on them to not lose the focus on the Den. But after the opening, Vic finally celebrated with the proper manners.

“May I say you have a nice body, Pauline”

“You can say everything, Darling...”

“Can I say you are delicious and I always wanted to fuck you?”

“Funny... I would say the same thing!”

The partial revelation from the mature lady’s side kind of blushed Victor, but he was somewhat proud to hear from a woman like her that she always wanted to have something sexually with him. It gave him the impulse to do more.

Then, it was Suzy’s time to have the owner. She sucked his cock for a while, tasting her good pal’s juices through his cock and he mounted on her at the missionary’s position. Stella then pushed Pauline, kissed her and offered her pussy to her, being in all fours.

By behind, the brunette ate the blonde’s cunt and squeezed Stella’s butt. The bar worker was a lady that knew what she wanted and liked and was a ‘champ’ in lesbian sex. Show that to every woman she meets was part of the plan to live the life the fullest.

“Ahhhhhhhhh! Pauline!”

“It’s so delicious... your pussy is so delicious, Stella”

Victor and Suzy were also enjoying their sex as well. First, he went slowly inside the blonde, but as soon as he got acquainted to her slit, he upped his pace. The blonde moaned and said the name of her lover as much as they kissed each other, really involved with the passionate and lustful moment.

“Oh Victor! Ahhhhh!”

“My God! Suzy!”

The two busty friends had both their own moments, one making a girl scream with delight as being pussylicked by another. The other being nailed by her own boss, something of course planned to do someday, and that moment kind anticipated any possible plan.

“Ahhhhhhhh! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Fuck me! Fuck me!”

“Lick my pussy! Ahhhhhhhhh!”

“Yess! Do me! Yeahhhhhhhhhh!”

But the wheels had to be kept working and Stella was eager to see what Victor could do to her. A divorced woman, she also hadn’t much of men for months and it was her turn to have a hunk to herself in a lonely night. Of course she also sucked his dick, now with juices from two women and made him sit at the bed so she could ride him, sitting on his cock, facing the man she was to do.

Beside the now happy couple there was another one. Pauline and Suzy, the BFFs of the place, decided to engage into a hot 69. The blonde was on top of her brunette lover and they right from the second one munched each other’s pussies like a friend does to another.

“Hmmmm! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Oh Suzy! Ahhhhhhhhhh!”

“Oh, Victor! I never had such sex like this since I divorced!”

“Guess you need to pick better your next husband”

Stella always made the character of the ‘uptight lady’, who cared about the ‘morals’ and stuff, but since she broke up with her ex-husband, she let her ‘slut’ side to blossom inside herself. Not without the help, even if not direct, of her daughter, who had as many boyfriends as there are many hours in the day, if you know what I mean.

Victor’s dick was being swallowed by the mature blonde’s pussy, who rode his penis like no one else before (at least in the last years). It was fast, deep and intense, because they wouldn’t want to lose any second to enjoy a hot fuck.

“Fuck me! Fuck me Victor!”

“Oh Yeah! That’s a hot piece of lady!”

Pauline and Suzy, on other hand, weren’t paying any attention to their man having sex with the decorator. Already immersed into the realm of lesbian self-gratification, both girls’ tongues went on licking and tasting each other’s cunts. They were more than friends and there wasn’t any way they wouldn’t show that if the opportunity was the proper one to.

“Your tongue is so divine, Suzy!”

“Yours too, Pauls...”

The action went on, but it wasn’t restricted to that. They had stamina for a few things as well, like Victor fucking Suzy’s ass while she ate Pauline’s pussy and Stella savouring the mature brunette’s boobs. Or when Victor licked Stella’s pussy and she had a making out session with Suzy, who was fucked by the bar owner, with Pauline playing with both women’s tits.

There were even Pauline’s tits getting sucked by the other two girls as Victor licked her pussy and also a lot of stuff. The actual grand finale of the foursome began when the three girls decided to make a ‘triangle’, a three-girl version of the daisy chain, with Pauline having Stella, Stella on Suzy and Suzy on Pauline.

“Yeahhh... Hmmmmm...”

Victor jerked off with the heat of the night, where the three women ate their pussies until the end. They were already in the heat and it didn’t take much longer for the three women to attain the climax of the moment.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Yes! My God! Yessssssssss!”

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!’

It wasn’t simultaneous. But it didn’t matter since the three ladies went into a ‘symphony’ composed by loud moaning and squealing. They said all the words women should talk on their orgasm, and even some more because of the occasion.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

They were finished, but the house owner wasn’t yet. Victor masturbated himself with some fury and was about to find out his own climax. And Suzy had the perfect idea.

“Why don’t you show us how great was the night, boss?”

Naughty smile on his face, so he went on and jerked off in front of three kneeling ladies, who begged to get every inch of cum available. Being thes ones with the biggest juggs, Suzy and Pauline helped by rubbing his cock against their boobs.

“Ahhhhhh! I can’t hold it anymore! I can’t! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!’

The three women’s breasts and faces were soon covered in the white jizz they were looking for. Pauline was the first to get the white goo shower, then Suzy and Stella in the end. The whole stream went mostly for the ladies lips and chins, falling to their breasts as he kept jerking and letting the cum go off his dick until the last drop.

“Ah! That is so good! I love getting that bath!”

“Me too!”

***

After the sex, it was really late but those four were still awake and naked. Victor offered them a bottle of champagne and they drank it to celebrate the opening of the bar

“To us and all the good things that will start to happen from now on”

The toast was made and they started to drink the beverage and remember the naughty night they just had.

“Girls, thank you. It’s been a while that I had a fuck like this...”

“Oh... you could ask us before... me and Suzy would give you a nice day of pleasure”, said Pauline.

“Thank you girls, but I restrained myself from sex until the bar opening. I didn’t want to have my focus go to something else that wasn’t bringing The Den up”

“Well, I can only say kudos to you about that”

“I like when a man does some sacrifices for his goals in life”

“Thanks girls, but now the bar is open and I feel relieved that now I could release all my sexual fire... and with three women like you, I am proud of that”

“Aww...”

“Well, I am thinking on something on that way that might change our way to see the bar, but only later I can tell you”

“What it is? Is it a surprise?”

“Not at all... but has to do with all those things we are all doing tonight. Because I bet we aren’t the only lucky ones... if you know what I mean...”

“Can’t hardly wait for that”

The taste of victory that night was of fancy expensive champagne and the three ladies with their guy drank it before they fell asleep, tired of a day of hard work and hot sex. Now the days would be better to them and would allow them to do anything they wanted. What else was reserved for The Den’s team? You will know..

lydia/britney

.So, this is your place? Well, quite neat this apartment…”, Britney commented as she walked into Lydia’s place, a typical ‘single lady apartment’, not much luxurious yet comfortable for a woman of her age and status to live.

“It’s not like I live in a mansion, but this place has everything a woman like me wants”, replied the mature blonde.

“I felt the same since I rented my own apartment. Nothing beats you having your own freedom to live at your own place”

“I can only share your feelings, Britney”

Lydia told the longhaired waitress to get herself at home as she went to the kitchen to see if there was something they could enjoy after a long night of work, the first of many on the horizon for them.

“Do you want something to drink?”, the blonde asked while at the refrigerator.

“No thanks!”

After refreshing herself with a glass of water, Lydia rejoined her workmate at the couch, where the girl looked to her apartment, feeling the cozy environment around and the fact that the two were there without any chance of anyone come between them.

“I bet a woman like you showed your place to many people”, the longhaired girl commented.

“I can’t say that here is a revolving door harem, but I am not much the one who believes in monogamy”

“Pardon me for saying that, but just looking at you anyone can guess that!”

“I do not have any guilt to be as I am and you shall not be as well, darling. You are young and pretty and have all the chances to enjoy life as I am getting them now”, the mature smiled and patted the bluehaired chick’s hair.

“Well, let’s see that I have my own piece of that pie”, Britney replied.

“Really? I think I can’t say you are a liar… You have that face of a ‘naughty girl in disguise’”

“I don’t want to talk much about my private life, but you aren’t fully wrong”

Sexual life was one of the subjects the two covered during their chat. They laughed and shared details about each others lives and impressions about their first day of real job at ‘The Den’. Even if they had ages and backgrounds that were so different, it was amazing how the two got it off that quickly. Well, in order to work together every day a nice workplace relationship has always to be arranged.

“So, talking is good but what else we can do tonight? It’s just the two of us here and I don’t know if there is another place for us to go this hour of the night”, Britney said.

“Maybe we can do something that probably won’t make us leave this place or this couch” Lydia suggested.

“What’s your suggestion?”, the longhaired girl ‘read’ in her eyes that she had a ‘different idea of what to do’

“I think I cannot be much clearer than that, Britney”

The mature blonde put one of her hands at the other The Den employee’s leg and rubbed it, smiling with that ‘allure’ that only women with her body can do. Britney quickly realized the meaning of her gesture and answered with a positive smile.

“Guess I was right about you… and well, I think I didn’t tell you that I have a sizeable experience on that”

“Oh Golly! I knew you were that kind of girl… the one who hides its naughtiness with that innocent smile!”

“Guess you’ll see firsthand that I am not that innocent, Lydia”

Britney leaned forward and the blonde did the same as the two bar workers kissed. It was one with innocence and passion in the same mixture, just to know each other before they went to other ventures in girls love.

“Hmmmmm….”

One of Brit’s hands cupped Lydia’s breasts, which received a positive and encouraging remark of the older woman. Now hands and arms were all around their respective bodies, not having any kind of restrictions over what or how or even where to do.

“I must warn you that you are… how can I say… my first ‘woman older than me’ in sorts”

“I knew you had some knack for liking other girls!”

“That and more”

The two ladies returned to kiss but now with intensity and naughtiness, those ones where tongues get more playing time than lips. It was quick and real how those two got hot for each other and how much they were to spend the rest of the night having the best love available.

“I think I want to do you, Britney”

“What a coincidence, Lydia”

Both giggled as they kissed once more and now were keen to have all the lesbian sex they were intended to that night. Another couple that decided to celebrate the bar opening through carnal adventures.

***

The couple decided to do it at the couch, where Lydia took off her maid uniform to reveal sexy one piece lingerie, a teddy with some ‘see-through’ net at her breasts. She quickly popped her juggs off that suit and was on top of Britney, also with her bare breasts, which was sucking those massive boobs.

“Oh My! You know how to suck those well!”

“It’s my first woman with bigger breasts as well…”

Maybe because of the sheer curiosity or because you cannot deny the request of a blonde like that on pleasing her it was who drove the longhaired waitress to lick and kiss the beak and the massive breast meat she has.

Lydia moaned and impressed herself with her mate’s skills at sucking boobs. Britney already revealed that she liked women, but one of her kind it was pretty much the first of her lust with a woman like her. It was a while she didn’t have a relationship, either with guys or girls.

“My God! Your boobs are amazing!”

“And all natural!”

The younger lady thanked the older blonde for the reminder, as she thought when she met her first time at The Den that her or the other busty females of the place was ‘real. She grinned at her inner self during her boob sucking section, lapping and kissing her juggs, pretty much ‘making oral love with them’.

“Ahhhhhhhhh! Suck my boobs, Brit! I love when a hot girl does that to me”

The waitress was still with jeans on, but the button pretty much opened by the mature woman’s knees and legs rubbing against it during the ‘foreplay’. It went steamy right from the start and they were eager to try other stuff as well, like when Lydia suggested Britney to position herself to perform a ‘breast 69’, where the two lovers found a way to suck each other’s tits at the same time, like a real 69 but at an upper venue of action.

“Totally rad! I never did that in my whole life!”

“There are so many things I could teach you, darling”

Even with breasts that many can think as ‘massive’, Lydia was on top and Britney didn’t mind to suck her boobs. The blonde wasn’t either a ‘hater’ of smaller tits and took her co-worker with ‘mucho gusto’, to borrow words that many would write about it.

Together and nearly in simultaneous pace, the two girls licked, kissed, sucked and played with nipples and breast muscle slowly, just to avoid to ‘blow the wad’ too early. For the mature, it was an emotion she engaged to millions of times, but every time it was something new, because mostly because of different environments and people. To Britney, it was something new, the discovery of a different thing to enjoy, a new door opening for sexual bliss.

“Hmmmmm… Oh Yeahhhh!”

“Ahhhhh! So delicious those boobies!”

“Yours are not bad, Brit!”

It went for some time the breast 69 deal, the enough for both ladies to feast themselves with nipple sucking and everything else that came from the package. However, there was other things to do and a trip ‘down under’ to happen.

“Want me to lick your pussy, Britney?”

“Yes, oh yes! I’d love to!”

The bar manager took the longhaired girl’s jeans and her cotton panties exposing a barenaked pussy, trimmed and wet, craving for a tongue or finger to give pleasure. First, Lydia rubbed her index finger against the younger woman’s clit, making her squeal before she inserted it for a few minutes and then she started to lick the waitress’ cunt.

“It looks already delicious, young one”

Britney was standing up so the mature woman had to kneel in front of her to taste. The carpet was enough ‘fluffy’ for her not feel her knees rough by the action, allowing the finding the way to Heaven. At first, she went ‘that slow’, but soon a found steady went deep pace of pussy eating;

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Lydddddddddddiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaa!!”

Like a fruit, the blonde sucked the young girl’ clitoris and labia, listening to the moaning and whispering from her lesbian lover. Even if she did many women in her life, there was always one that the taste is the still unknown and thus desired. Britney was that kind of girl and it was a pleasure right off the best to eat her cunny.

“Your pussy… oh… Britney…”

“Ahhhhh! No one eats pussy like you Lydia”

The mature manager liked to give a good help to the clitoris and outer labia, sometimes tasting the inner walls and other zones. She knew that they were the places women were keener to get pleased with through oral stimulation and being a female that loved to use her knowledge in name of erotica, nothing to complain about.

“Ohhhhhhhhh! Eat my pussy! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Hmmmmm… you’re so hot!”

Lydia pushed Britney gently to the couch and opened her legs, where she crawled to put her head between her legs and continue her oral job. Britney moaned pretty louder after the blonde decided to be some sort of her ‘pleasuring servant’ that night.

“Ahhhhhhhhh! Yes! That way! Do it! Do me Lydia!”

“Your wish is a command, dear”

The mature woman willingly took part of the game, serving her own skills to make her co-worker cum, or if not, make her feel very pleased before the real cum comes. An adventure to crown that night of milestone for them.

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhhh!”

Patting like the blonde woman was a obedient dog during the pussylicking, the longhaired girl watched from court seats a great display of oral action, being schooled at the arts of sexual delight by someone years her senior. One that tasted a lot of cunnies during her whole life and ready to show it anytime, anywhere, anyone.

“Young pussies are so delicious… they have so much life, youth and energy…”

“Yeahhhhhhhhh! Go on, Lydia!”

Minutes could not be counted, because what mattered that time wasn’t the quantity, and believe it or not, not even quality. Pleasure is never question of better or worse, but it was the matter of feeling it. And no one can deny any kind of delight, if done good, correctly and without any harmful way.

“Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh! Eat my pussy! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

Soon, Lydia left her position as the active part and went to become the one who received the motion. She climbed to the couch and got herself in all fours, offering her ass to Britney, who engaged her face there and started to give back what she got earlier by licking the mature blonde’s pussy.

“You have a nice ass, Lydia! Better than the girls at my college”

“No one resists to the delights of the older ones”

As when it happened with her, it was from the very first lap that Britney made her lover moan. The longhaired waitress muffed the also trimmed pussy of the blonde lady, showing that she was into that action a lot.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhh!”

Britney was quicker than Lydia when she ate her cunny, but years with college life and occasional dates made her a girl who had an established experience with pussy licking. She liked to lick it and kiss the pussy before she used the tip of her tongue to give ‘shivers’ to the other woman’s clit and the mature went wild as she did it first time.

“Oh… Dear God! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Britneeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyy!”

The older lady put her splendorous ass up in the air so the younger one could have a better access to her ‘assets’. She licked her lips feeling the tongue run through her slit, finding the places that aroused her the most, making her moan and scream of pleasure inside that living room. A scene that she did so many times in her entire life.

The longhaired girl squeezed sometimes the blonde’s ass and lightly slapped it a little, teasing and making her lesbian lover give a wicked smile to her. With the approval, the waitress did again a few times more, but it was just another part of oral sex show she was giving to her.

“If you keep licking me that way, it will be hard to stay away from you while we are working!”

“If you let me visit your office, we can see boss”

“You don’t need to call me ‘boss’, Brit”

“I know, but it’s so kinky to call you that!”

Britney got her tongue deep at Lydia’s pussy, sometimes actually ‘fucking her’ but not like if she had a dick or dildo. The blonde’s moaning was as louder as it ever was, saying the name of her co-worker, naughty profanities and asking for more. She wanted more. She craved more. And she got that ‘more’ that she needed.

“Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yes! Keep going! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

Britney licked and licked that pussy, but Lydia wanted more. And more. And, again they changed it all, with the mature manager now returning the action again to the young with her mouth. They traded moments of oral pleasure, eating pussy in so many positions that they ran out of ideas, but not for long.

“Stay here. I’ll bring you a friend for us”

Lydia left the living room and went somewhere, with the waitress waiting for the ‘friend’ her lover was talking about. Would be another girl? Or a guy? Whatever the heck the blonde woman meant, she was eager to see what the mature woman was preparing to her

When the bar manager came back, she was with her ‘friend’ on her hands. That ‘pal’ was a rubber double ended dildo, skin color, sleek and with the two ‘heads’ looking like real cock ones. It wasn’t a huge one but Britney was astonished when she first saw that.

“What the hell!”

“Why the surprise? Never saw a dildo before?”

“But not one that big!”

“Guess you never saw a double ended dildo before. But I am going to introduce you to it. It’s one of my favorite of my collection. Believe me, it’s a huge collection”

“Maybe you can take me for a ride on your collection, Lydia”

“Now, let’s close our night with this beauty here. And I know the perfect way to that”

Lydia told to her longhaired lover to lay at the couch with her legs open. She joined them and then first she put the dildo inside her pussy. Coming closer to her lover, she pushed the toy inside the younger girl, so the two could be mostly filled with the fake dick on their love ends.

“God! I really feel so good! What will we do now?”

“Like they say in the song: Push it baby! Push it good!”

Yes, a mature white woman making a quotation from Salt N’Pepa, a famous black female rap group… but what else could she say to mark the beginning of their final laps of lovemaking. But they had to do it and they started to push the toy against each other’s pussies. Like some kind of tug of war, the party got hotter than ever.

“Ahhhhhhhhh! It’s so good!

“Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh!”

At first, it was a bit tricky for the waitress to keep it going with Lydia’s pace, but with proper coaching from the voluptuous blonde, she finally found out how to catch up with her. And the fake cock became something like a spring coil, moving as the two women showed their erotic strengths.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhh! God, that thing is filling me!”

“That’s the intention, baby!”

If the intention was that, it was a good one. The two women went slowly, yet frenzy, and used the sex toy as their wished, pushing it into each other’s pussies. It was a sexy game, where the two wanted to cum and cum good.

The duo tried a few positions in order to make the experience better and not feel any kind of cramps due to it. They say sideways, then laid on their back and then they even sat, still with both ends of the fake dick inside them. They tried it all and each step they took was another on pleasure ladder.

“Uhhhhhh! I want it so much inside my pussy!”

“Yesssssssssssssss! Yesssssssssssssss!”

The two ladies moaned and moaned, squealing words of delight as the dildo went inside and outside their cunt, it was like they did it by magic the action of fucking, the way the double ended dildo slid easily into and out of them. It took sometime but Britney finally got the hold of that, thanks to Lydia’s coaching.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I love it! I want it all inside me!”

“Me too! UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!V Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh!”

When they went faster, they got slow and then when they got slow, they went fast. It was a pace the two dictated in order to not let the pleasure escape and go that easy. But no girl cannot escape from orgasm. Well, not that they don’t want it, but the more you delay it…

“Ahhhhhhhhhhh Yeahjhhhhhhhhhh! Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Oh Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh! Fuck Yeahhhhhhhhhh!”

“I am getting there! Oh My God! This is… so good!”

“Me too! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

The couple was about to cum and they decided to make every effort to make it the best action ever. The sexual pump went over the places, being pushed by Britney and Lydia as the vehicle to orgasm.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhhhh! I am so close!”

“Me too! Make me cum, Lydia!”

“Make me cum too, Britney! I know you can do it!”

“Uhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Oh Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“That’s it!”

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“I AM CUMMMINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!”

“ME TOO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

The sexual pushing toy session came to a halting end when two girls found out the orgasm. It was nearly simultaneous, and both girls made a symphony of pleasure noises, moaning and calling all Gods and saints they knew to show how much they loved to the brought to the delight peak by each other that night.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

The bliss was large and amazing and the toy enabled them to hit that in a different way, mostly to Britney, who got introduced to the magic of double ended dildoes by a mature blonde. And after the orgasm was over, with the toy off, she thanked the manager with a hot and passionate kiss.

“Never in my dreams could doing a mature be something that amazing!”

“There will be so many things that I need to teach you, dear!”

“Can you teach me those during work?”

“Well, if we have many breaks, we can see… but let’s not think about that now! Let’s think about today…”

“Today was fantastic! I think I will enjoy to work with you, Lydia!”

“I have to say the same about you, little girl”

The two women kissed each other again and took a rest before spending the rest of night talking and sleeping at the very same couch they made sex the first time. Probably won’t be the last time they would enjoy there…

chris/sam

“There we are... our little ‘love nest’”

“Oh My! It’s so great! Look at this! They even have champagne!”

Chris took Sam to one of the most expensive hotels around Steelport, the Grand International Stanley. He asked for the best suite they had available and it was given the keys of the ‘Princess Room’, the one that was at their range.

When they arrived, it was like a movie! A bathtub, a whirlpool, a big bed with roses in it and chocolate as well. Also a bucket of champagne was there for the couple to enjoy before they finally had their first official night of love.

“It’s like a dream! Neither of my boyfriend had done anything like that for me!”

“Maybe because you never had someone like me before”

The two shared another kiss, as they looked at each other’s eyes, staring like they were one of those couples made for ‘chick flicks’. Their mutual attraction finally was revealed and now, there was nothing that could stop them to be together.

Like two children or a couple enjoying honeymoon, Sam and Chris went to the bathtub, to the whirpool, drank the champagne, watched TV, ate food and chocolates. Everything that anyone in love needs to make their love enjoyable and happy. They knew each other since long, and now that they knew that they had the feelings for each other, nothing could stop them.

But there was the moment they were expecting. After all the fun, they were kissing each other and willing to take off their clothes to reveal what separated their bodies from the rest of the nature.

“What my mother would think about us seeing each other like this?”

“Bet she would say: ‘it was about time!’”

Sam was the first one to undress. Underneath her clothing, there was a gray cotton combination of bra and panties. Pretty much the sober style teens and young adults wear.

“How do I look, Chris?”

“Fascinating!”

“Well, so how about you, boss… can I see what do you have there?”

“With pleasure!”

Chris took piece by piece of his ‘working clothes’ and there were camo-colored briefs for him. Sam even giggled when seeing that but she did remind his old Army connection therefore it was a very clever thing for him to wear.

“Come here and let me see what you have inside”, Sam whispered.

“Only when you do show what do you have for me, Sam”

Like if it was rehearsed, both were naked in a second. Chris’ penis was semi-hard, but the redhead liked what she saw. His size was very generous, not that he was really big, but it was larger than many that Sammie saw during her dates.

“I never saw a big dick like that!”

“And I never saw a woman as hot as you! And you are shaved!”

“Oh? What? Ah, yeah… I like to keep it trimmed down but the last months I decided to try to see if no hair could work better”

“Definitely it works to me”

The couple again kissed, now both as the nature made them. Their hands were free now to feel each other’s skin, touch zones that they never could think they would years ago. Blossoming feelings that they thought they would never share and to do things they wished to do to each other.

“Lay on bed, Chris”, Sam asked.

“Planning something special, miss?”

“Well, you will see”

The former Army member laid on the bed, waiting for his girl to come with him. And she did, but to lay onto him at the opposite direction, to offer her pussy to his mouth and his cock to hers.

“Wow! A 69!”

“It’s been years I am saving that for a man who is worthy of that! Guess the search is over”

“I always imagined you had a kinky side Sam”

“You think you know a lot about me, but surely you don’t”

But they had enough with talking and started to do what they were intended to. First, it was Sam who started to lick and kiss Chris’ dick like if it was ice cream or lollipop, teasing him to hear the man whisper with pleasure. Next, it was her turn to feel that as she felt his tongue touch and play with her moisten labia.

“Ahhh! Yess!”

“Hmmm… Sammie…”

The longhaired bar manager took a while teasing her lover with kissed and ‘dick tip’ licking before she went for the full sucking, first with the top and then doing it properly, with most of it going inside her mouth.

“Ahhh! Sam! Suck my dick! God, I always dreamed of that!”

But not even in his dreams something like that was as tasteful as getting oral sex from the girl he always had a crush. And it was even better since he was also giving her the best of mouth-to-pussy pleasure.

Sam wasn’t the most experienced cock sucker ever but she knew how to handle a man good and so was Chris with eating female cunts. However, they knew the basics and how to make them the best and that sixty-nine was one of naughtiest romantic stuff ever done inside that hotel room.

“Your pussy is so delicious Sammy…”

“Well, your cock isn’t too far behind, Chris”

The two engaged in the 69 scene for some time, but Sam was eager to have another part of her body feel the taste of her lover’s penis.

“I think I want something else right now”

“And what it is?”

“Come over me, Chris. Make me your woman”

Now it was Sam who lay at the bed’s mattress first, opening her legs and arms in a welcoming way to the Army veteran. Chris climbed onto her and, without much ceremony, slid his dick inside the redhead.

“This is it! I am finally doing Sam!”

“Don’t get so excited right now. Leave it to later”

Slowly, the man started to push his rod inside the girl’s slit. Sam was as eager as he was to go on with that, moaning with the first strokes. It was pretty much like her first time, all that hesitation, nervousness and fantasy.

But that didn’t last. Her lover got used with the environment and started to have his way with the bar manager. The result was loud moans of delight and very passionate and kinky kisses between each other, as the redhead wrapped her legs around his body, letting him to take her the way he had.

“Oh Yes! Chris! This is so good!”

Her hands were all over his back, touching a body that already saw stuff at the battleground. His strength borrowed also pretty much of that premise, even if he decided to not to that hard for the beginning. Chris just wanted to feel how it was to be with Sam close to him, smell her body, feel her scent, hear her moans…

“Oh Sam! I want to have you!”

“Please, you can have me all the time you want!”

The romance was in the air. The two got even more engaged with their sexual fun and Chris had his eyes looking to Sam like they were really a couple who just married and had its first night of love.

“I want to be on top!”,

“Really? Well, would love to see you having your ‘cowgirl’ day, Sammie”

After a few minutes, Sam was the one now on top of the business. Chris lay at the bed and helped the redhead to stick his cock inside her again. She was facing her boyfriend and wickedly smiled to him as she started to ride him,]

“Ohhhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhhhh!”

Sam said she was to do most of the job, but sometimes Chris liked to hold the longhaired girl’s hips and push his dick real hard inside her pussy. The bar manager moaned with his thrusts and gave him nice moaning to be proud about.

“I never wondered that you would be on top of me!”

“You ain’t seen anything yet!”

Sam involved herself in some of erotic dance with her partner, her hips and thighs rubbing against his. The former Army member reaching to his hands to her breasts where he caressed them and fondled her nipples. He was a huge fan of tits, no matter what if bigger or smaller, he wanted to play with them.

“It’s been a while someone did play my tits like this…”

“You will get more than this now that you are with me, darling”

“I love you Chris”

“I love you too Sam!”

Chris then moved himself to sit down but managed to keep his lover inside him as now he could be able to suck her breasts. The couple traded the ‘lead’ of the sex and Chris loved to grab her buttcheeks while Sam humped her ass at his lap.

“Oh Yeah! Oh Yeahhhhhhhh! Oh Yeahhhhhhhhhh!”

“Ahhhhhhhhhh! Oh My God! Yessssssssss!”

The couple kissed before Chris turned to suck her titties again. It was more than they ever could think that night would be. They wanted more and more and more… and more.

Next, the veteran Army member fucked Sam’s pussy in all fours, while her hair was all over her back, being played and caressed by his firm hands. The redhead answered with loud moans and naughty smiles. She wasn’t fucking one of those boys she did at high school or college. She was doing a man, a real one! One with grip and that could make a girl cream only by touching her. The kind of man every young lady desires.

Sometimes, Chris put his hand at the longhaired’s mouth so Sammie could kiss and suck his fingers, as she looked at him with those horny and hungry eyes. Chris now pumped his woman with more strength and pace, as she demanded him to go deep and hard at her, wishing he could make her cum good.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Chris! Fuck me! I want you, my wild stallion!”

“Your wish is a command, milady”

The pleasure noises were louder and louder as The Den’s half-owner went hard to fuck his lover, pushing his dick inside and outside her with stamina that not many men had. It was the kind of man she desired and she fantasized about since the first time her family introduced him to her. What would her parents say if she told what she did with him…

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

They tried this position for a long time, before Chris went again on top, for a brief moment, as Sam wanted to feel her close to the cumming before she returned to be on him. They actually used a few positions for a while just for the sake of making their first lovemaking last.

“Oh Chris!”

“AHHHHHHHHHHH! Sammie!”

They tried all those things they only saw at erotic movies and magazines. All those positions, faces, kisses, moves… in one night they performed like the most well-known porn actors and actresses. They were in love, in lust and pretty much some feeling that was the exact merge of both. They fucked, fucked and fucked.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

Orgasms? Well, Sam perhaps had many. Not just one, or two, or even three. Maybe they were countless, but when Sam’s climax hit her, it was to bless her with the best feelings a sexually pleased woman could enjoy.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! I am cumming! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

Chris just enjoyed enabling his new lover to reach that peak of delight right at their first intercourse. His lover screamed and told how much she loved him, he saw her hair moving like Sam entered in a trance. It was the perfect way to start something.

But he was also in verge of feeling that, but at the last second, the Army man took his cock out of Sam’s pussy and his seeds were all over her chests and neck, all of them suddenly covered by a wave of white ‘manmilk’.

“Sorry, but I don’t want you to get worried with other stuff right now”

The redhead did not care and welcome her new boyfriend’s ‘final whistle’ with open arms and bare breasts. When he finished, it was pretty much like foam was all over her body and it took some time to her to clean it off.

“It was… amazing! It was wonderful! Better than I imagined”, said Sam

“You aren’t the only one who can feel something like that”, replied Chris.

“It was even better than all the romantic movies I saw! You are wonderful, Chris!”

“I am glad that I made you happy, Sam. You don’t know for how long I dreamed with that”

“You don’t need to dream anymore, darling. Now it’s real and it won’t stop tonight”

“So, do you want to do it again?”

“And to stop after I tasted the fruit? No fucking way!”

“Ohhhh… Sammie!”

The two embraced in the most passionate kiss they ever had in their whole lives. That hotel room became witness of the begin of a relationship where both didn’t know to which path would lead, but they were happy to take the road and see where it goes


End file.
